


Сadence des vagues

by EmilleS



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Melodic dark romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Quand les rêves sont lavés déclenché une vague de la réalité.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La première partie

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Фандомную Битву 2011](http://www.diary.ru/~fandom-kombat/p166769309.htm)

_\- Если бы не он, я не стал бы тем, кем я являюсь._

Какей смотрит на него неотрывно.   
Какей ищет в чертах его тела - не лица, конечно же нет, - те черты, которые когда-то бросили ему вызов.   
Сломали сопротивление. 

Заставили... двигаться.   
А точнее - нестись вперед обезумевшей волной, смывая все на своем пути.   
Когда есть цель - это так просто. 

Поэтому, когда он впервые встречает мальчишку из Деймон с зеленым забралом и номером - тем проклятым номером на тощей груди, - то злости его нет ни конца, ни предела, словно морю, разбушевавшемуся от людского непочтения. 

Ему хотелось уничтожить его. Ему хотелось раскатать эту щепку по поверхности поля, ведь. 

Это была ложь.   
Он, этот глупый ребенок, был ложью - всего лишь подделкой, чертовой упрямой фальшивкой, незаслуженно присвоившей себе чужой номер и чужое имя.   
Подарившей мнимую надежду на продолжение давней битвы, на реванш! И обманувшей.   
Дурацкая фальшивка. 

Но сражение было горячо и солено, пусть и от пота, а не от вод безбрежных океанов. А дети перед ними - сильны, сильнее тех, кому дано все от Бога, - морского или небесного - и тверды в своем намерении победить. Шун знал, каково им. Шун чувствовал, как успокаиваются внутри злые волны, как остается только азарт и желание превзойти.

В конце концов, настоящий или поддельный - неважно. В спорте лишь сила играет значение.   
И духа в том числе.

**~**

Небо нависает над ними, хотя и далекое. Звездное. Но его темнота давит на плечи, оставляет на зубах привкус ржавчины и скрип песка.  
На улицах уже ночь, а он слишком устал, но есть дела, которые должны быть сделаны.  
И долги, которые должны быть отданы.

Глаз Акабы Хаято не видно за очками, такими неуместными сейчас со своей тонировкой - и Какея на секунду отвлекает мысль о том, что же вообще видит его будущий-прошлый противник. Впрочем, это не то, за чем он пришел.   
И знать ему нужно другое.   
Всего лишь.  
Да.  
Или нет. 

\- Ты и я, один на один? - уточняет лучший страхующий защитник. 

Шуну хочется сказать: «Мне известно о тебе почти все».   
Шуну хочется сказать: «Скажи мне».   
Шуну хочется сказать: «Я хочу, чтобы это был ты». 

Какей просто смотрит на него и отвечает:   
\- Хочу кое в чем убедиться. 

Будто бы разговор идет о погоде и чем-то еще, учтиво-светском и совершенно неважном. 

Хаято молчит недолго, словно что-то обдумывая, но Шун не отрывает от него глаз. Словно тот может исчезнуть, раствориться в ночной мгле, стать темнотой - бесплотной и неосязаемой.   
Но взгляд упорно цепляется за мелочи. 

За слегка растрепавшиеся розовые - боже, кто придумал этот странный и неестественный цвет? - волосы.   
За небрежно расстегнутую белую рубашку с поднятым воротом.   
За подчеркнутую этим шею.  
За виднеющуюся в вырезе бледную кожу.   
За болтающийся между ключиц тяжелый крестик. 

Акаба молча приподнимает брови, задавая безмолвный вопрос, но Шун не собирается отвечать.  
А его лицо абсолютно бесстрастно - маска, приставшая к коже и бросающая в оторопь новых знакомых.  
Никогда не обманывающая старых. 

«Ты думаешь не о том!» - хлестко бьет внутренний голос, совпадая с медленным, почти задумчивым «Ладно». Он бы и пропустил его, если бы не движение противника - чуть вперед, сгибая колени, поудобнее перехватывая мяч. Вспышка ликования загорается и гаснет. Не время. 

\- Давай! - успевает произнести он, прежде чем нырнуть вперед, чувствуя себя волной.  
Мощной.   
Сильной.  
Непобедимой. 

И прежде чем луна становится ближе, а небо еще сильнее давит на плечи - бросая на землю, вбивая в пыль, заставляя согнуться пополам от боли.   
Какей не кричит - если только безмолвно, - просто таращится невидяще на чужие ботинки. Словно сквозь толщу воды - ха, как же это уместно, - до него доносится чужой голос. 

\- Если увидишь Айшилда-куна из Деймон, то передай ему, что… Айшилд 21 - лучший в американском футболе среди старшеклассников. И это я, а не он. 

Шун пытается выдавить из себя «Ок», но сил нет даже чтобы кивнуть. Или сделать вдох.   
Только смотреть из-под ресниц, как уходит вдаль тот, чья сила завораживает. И может даже бурю морскую превратить в ровный штиль. 

Лишь спустя несколько минут, когда ветер уносит с собой и отпечатки шагов на песке, и терпкий аромат чужого парфюма, до Какея внезапно доходит, что в словах Акабы не было ни насмешки, ни издевки по отношению к нему.

И это отчего-то подкупает.

**~**

Эта ночь в Токио выглядит точно такой же, как и предыдущая. И та, что была перед ней. И еще одна.  
Помятые ребра ноют, а в воздухе до сих пор чудится запах пыли и чужой туалетной воды.  
А кожа горит от ощущения взгляда.

Какей понятия не имеет, зачем он здесь.   
Они ведь выяснили все, что можно было узнать. Даже то, что он все еще слишком слаб. Чего уж точно не исправить за пару несчастных дней. 

\- Какей-сан, - произносит Хаято спокойно, даже не взглянув на него и не прекратив перебирать гитарные струны.  
\- Акаба-сан, - отвечает Шун ровно. Удивительное приветствие.   
\- Твои шаги, - внезапно говорит единственный в своем роде дирижер поля, - у них прекрасный звук... Впрочем, твой ритм и в целом действительно хорош. 

Какей не понимает, о чем он.   
Какей думает, что ему, наверняка, и не надо понимать. 

И просто спрашивает:

\- И на что он похож, по-твоему? 

Акаба вскидывает на него взгляд и рассеянно улыбается. 

\- На море, конечно же.   
\- И только? - вырывается невольно и как-то по-детски. Шун злится на себя и думает, что все-таки безнадежен. Хаято задумчиво качает головой, смотря на него неожиданно цепко - ощутимо даже сквозь фиолетовые стекла.   
\- А разве этого мало? - усмехается он и начинает играть. 

Будто приглашая послушать.   
И Какей садится покорно, стараясь не издать ни звука, не привнести ни капли хаоса в точную и выверенную мелодию, а.  
Влиться в ее ритм. 

И судя по легкой улыбке, блуждающей на тонких губах защитника, ему это действительно удается. 

Мелодия то звучит громче, то затихает, но неизменно наполняет собой пространство. С каждым аккордом. Навылет.   
Сильная: и нежная, и жесткая; и резкая, и спокойная; изменчивая и... холодная с привкусом соли.

Шуну кажется, что он вот-вот ощутит капли воды на лице. Он прикрывает глаза и просто отдается ощущению, позволяет себе раствориться в ритме, который так напоминает ему себя, который он никогда с собой не связал бы.   
Шуну хочется, чтобы это никогда не кончалось.   
Шуну хочется... 

Он не замечает, когда мелодия исчезает, растворяется, уносимая свежим осенним ветром, вместе с ощущением чужого присутствия, вместе с теплом чужого плеча.   
Вместе с быстрыми пальцами, создавшими лучшее наваждение из всех возможных. 

Какей вдруг думает, что у Акабы, наверное, удивительно красивые руки.   
И жалеет, что ни разу на них не посмотрел. 

Какей еще долго-долго сидит, чуть покачиваясь, будто звук - это лента, удерживающая его на месте. А потом легко поднимается и уходит бесшумно, так и не поняв, зачем приходил.   
Просто зная, что вернется сюда еще раз. 

Чтобы.


	2. La deuxième partie

Когда Какей приходит в следующий раз, его встречает только тишина и пустота залитого лунным светом поля.   
Ему холодно здесь.   
Он ощущает себя чужим. 

И долго стоит, не решаясь ни ступить на чужую территорию, ни уйти прочь.   
Что-то манит его к кажущейся серебристой скамейке, подсовывает разгоряченному разуму картинки прошлого - и силуэт, обнаруженный в предыдущий раз.   
Образ «истинного Айшилда»... все-таки проигравшего тощему мальчишке с щенячьим взглядом. 

Какей восхищается обоими и не винит никого.   
Но все же почему-то - совершенно алогично, - оказался здесь, в обители проигравшего, хотя.  
Надо было прийти к победившему. 

Шун раздраженно встряхивает головой и разворачивается, чтобы. 

\- Уже уходишь? - интересуется Акаба так вежливо, что у Какея сводит зубы. И потому отвечает честно:  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Тогда остаешься, - и не думая возражать.   
Даже когда горячие пальцы обхватывают его запястье так, что не отдернешься и не сбежишь, оттаскивая к грешной скамейке. 

Хаято отпускает его только для того, чтобы поудобнее перехватить гитару, и Какею вдруг видится в его движениях нотка какой-то несвойственной ему неловкости.   
И это без малого выбивает из колеи. 

Хаято останавливается.   
И смотрит задумчиво. 

\- Твой ритм сегодня неровен.

А Какей внезапно усмехается коротко и выпаливает, уверенный в собственных сумасшедших словах.

\- Твой тоже. 

Когда Хаято злится, он похож на паука и вправду.   
Шун уже видел это.   
И не уверен, стоит ли видеть еще раз.

Но когда Акаба вдруг улыбается - будто увидев посреди ночной мглы что-то светлое и удивительно новое, - Шуну кажется, будто ничего внезапнее и красивее он в жизни не...  
...он не знает, что выражает его лицо в тот момент, но. 

Улыбка вдруг исчезает с чужого лица, словно рисунок на мокром песке, смытый пенным прибоем, оставаясь лишь насмешливыми искрами в красных глазах. И тоненьким, почти неосязаемым отпечатком довольства. 

Будто Акаба что-то решает.  
Но результат ему нравится даже до.

**~**

Шуна почти не удивляет, когда Хаято внезапно встает, перекидывая через плечо ремень инструмента, и становится рядом с ним.   
Возвышаясь, словно скала над морем.  
Выжидая.   
Как паук свою...

Какей поднимается на ноги одним слитным движением, а Акаба, вопреки всему, не отходит в сторону.   
Просто нечитаемо смотрит. И, кажется, полностью удовлетворяется увиденным.   
Поскольку когда он уходит прочь, в звучании его шагов нет ни капли неуверенности. 

Что за ним не последуют.

**~**

Когда они заходят в квартиру, Акаба не включает свет.   
Какей не возражает.   
У него нет сомнений, что сегодня важнее слышать, нежели цепляться взглядом за все, что не имеет значения. 

А на ладонь, горячо и плотно обхватившую руку вновь, он совершенно не обращает внимания. 

Спальня и кровать находятся неожиданно быстро, а Какей не возражает вновь.   
Долгие прелюдии и длинные тирады попахивают дешевыми фильмами и неуместной неловкостью.   
Абсолютно ненужным стыдом.   
Своих желаний, чужих желаний, естественного, как дыхание, сплетения чужих тел. 

Шун качает головой и стягивает с себя футболку, словно сметая все мысли прочь.   
Как сор. 

И находит - на ощупь, раз зрение подводит в ночи, - одного из лучших токийских игроков, дирижера поля, мага страхующей защиты с уникальным стилем rock'n'soul.   
Хаято как раз осторожно пристраивает на кресло свой бесценный инструмент. А затем резко оборачивается и делает полшага вперед, оказываясь вплотную. Вплетая пальцы в чужие темные волосы. Будто им там самое место. 

Шун тихо вздыхает и прикрывает глаза - реальность под веками не сильно отличается от той, что снаружи, разве что парой тонов.   
Скользит ладонями по прохладной ткани чужой рубашки, внезапно сменившейся обжигающей кожей в распахнутом вороте.   
Судорожно отыскивает пуговицы, когда хочет - ни на секунду - не отпускать. 

Маленькие пластмассовые кругляши не поддаются - выскальзывают из дрожащих пальцев; каждый миллиметр тела сводит с ума и манит, притягивает, словно наркотик, от которого невозможно - и не хочется, о боги, как же не хочется, - отрываться. 

Еще ничего не началось толком, а Шун уже тихо стонет сквозь зубы и дышит хрипло. Акаба не отстает, только усмехается еще - его ухмылку Шун чувствует пальцами и снимает губами с губ.   
Они оба не прочь. 

Конечно, Шун запутывается в пряжке ремня, шипит и злится, а от тихого мелодичного смеха лишь сильнее заводится.  
Если это вообще... 

\- Ка-кей-кун, - сипло шепчет ему в ухо чертов Паук, - ты точно волна. Небрежно ждешь, подтачивая камень, - голос срывается на стон, когда Шун все-таки добирается до вожделенной плоти, - а потом...  
\- Набрасываюсь сверху как цунами, - отвечает лайнмен, не зная слов, не зная мотива, просто интуитивно улавливая суть. Ему все равно, о чем они говорят там - снаружи, - сплетая языки осколками чуждых фраз. Сегодня ему нужно слышать только ритм тела - чистый, честный звук. 

По иронии - дирижера поля.

**~**

Утро наступает слишком быстро. Выдается золотисто-серым.   
Золотом на бархатной ткани. Лучами, прошивающими туман. Насквозь. Навылет. 

Рука Хаято поперек переброшена через чужую грудь, а ладонь покоится на сердце. Крепко прижатая, неумолимая, будто.   
Пытающаяся поймать такт. 

Какей глубоко вдыхает и пытается угадать, сколько же времени.   
Больше по привычке.   
Последнее, чего ему хочется - разрывать тонкое полотно раннего часа звуками и движениями; смывать с чужого разума золотистые песчинки сна.   
Нырять в водоворот холодной и скучной реальности, когда.  
Тело рядом такое горячее, что может сжечь дотла парой касаний, а его обладатель - сыграть на чужой вздрагивающей спине пару сложнейших сонат.   
Заставить стонать в нужном ритме - всего лишь обдав дыханием. 

Воспоминания обрушиваются на Шуна с неотвратимостью камнепада, погребают под собой, застилают разум настолько, что.   
Он пропускает момент, когда Хаято просыпается. И решает вплестись в мелодию изогнутого дугой тела, сорванного дыхания, сомкнутых до боли век.   
Акаба не любит ненужных сантиментов, а чистое вожделение уважает больше романтических этюдов в цветочных и конфетных тонах.   
И потому его не нужно просить, чтобы. 

Разделить такое откровение. 

Шуну хорошо - ему сладко до крика даже от воспоминаний о ночи, такой близкой и далекой, осязаемой - вот оно, только лишь осязаемой и слышимой, прорвавшей его прохладную соленую броню, и когда появляется цепкая хватка на бедрах, реальная, а не растворенная в памяти, он не делает ничего.   
Просто отдается.   
Просто разрешает. 

Какей шепчет: «Мой Айшилд».  
Какей шепчет: «Настоящий».  
Какей умоляет: «Сильнее» и стонет в голос, чувствуя боль во все еще не отошедших от блока Хаято ребрах. Ему больно, когда чужой язык с нажимом раскрывает его губы, прорывается внутрь. Ему больно, когда пальцы Акабы оставляют синяки, а его зубы - наливающиеся лиловым укусы везде, куда могут дотянуться. 

На шее.   
На тазовых косточках, таких беззащитных под тонкой кожей.   
На внутренней стороне бедер - как метки, грубые-нежные, собственнические, самые сокровенные. 

Шуну кажется, он кончит, если Хаято вновь прошипит ему в ухо «Ритм твоих криков - боже - он сладок - это лучшее - что», сорвавшись, когда сам прижмется стояком к горячему, подрагивающему животу. 

Какею больно, когда в него входят длинные - он так и не рассмотрел, насколько красивые - пальцы, но.  
Он любит все это, каждой клеточкой тела, каждым вздохом, каждой каплей крови и пота. Он любит это и он хочет еще.   
И хрипло рычит от счастья, когда Акаба все-таки входит в него - не руками ничуть, а членом. Подается навстречу, оставляет на предплечьях Хаято царапины и тянется, слепо тянется вверх, впивается зубами в плечо. 

Ему нужно это, иначе он задохнется, иначе сердце остановится, а время исчезнет, разобьется стекляшкой о землю, ему просто нужно, чтобы.   
Акаба не останавливался, ни на секунду, ни на миг, чтобы выходил почти до конца и вновь пронзал навылет, заставляя хрипеть и падать обратно на подушки, впиваться зубами в собственные руки, за шумом крови в ушах едва различая «Твоя мелодия - нечто - ты ловишь - отдаешься - подчиняешь», и просто выдыхая «Да бери же».   
Просто разлетаясь на миллионы осколков, закручиваясь водоворотом экстаза, чувствуя себя волной.   
Ленивой и успокоенной волной. 

Когда они кончают, когда все кончается - они долго не могут открыть глаза. Пошевелиться. Даже подумать о том, чтобы встать. Они просто дышат в унисон, не замечая мира и даже друг друга - только то, как горячо полыхает кожа там, где они склеились пленкой из пота и спермы. 

Это несложно. 

Пережить шторм, разделив на двоих буйство стихии.   
Ощутить. Прочувствовать.   
Попробовать на зуб. Передать другому в поцелуе - медленном и сладком, явственно отдающем солью и кровью.   
Замереть и прислушаться. 

И остаться так - не навсегда. Вечность - пыльная дорога, ведущая вдаль.  
Белая пена, точащая скалы.   
Зеленые волны, стремящиеся к вершинам. 

Это несложно. 

Остаться так - не навсегда, а просто.   
Пока мелодия cadence des vagues не завершит игру, осыпавшись на мир пронзительно-острой тишиной.


End file.
